


What's wrong with you?

by robin_puck



Series: О тебе и обо мне [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck





	What's wrong with you?

Как только официант отошел от их столика, оставив бутылку вина и пару бокалов, Крис тут же поставил локти на стол и весь подался вперед, азартно глядя на Себастьяна.  
– Я тут пересмотрел всю твою фильмографию…  
– Да блядь, – перебил его тот, невольно отшатываясь и даже отодвигаясь вместе со стулом.  
Крис замер с приоткрытым ртом, но быстро с собой справился.  
– Что-то не так?  
Себастьян с полминуты сверлил его подозрительным взглядом, а потом пожал плечами.  
– Да ничего. Ладно. Хочешь на своем драгоценном свидании говорить о работе, валяй.  
– Я не о работе, я хочу говорить о тебе! Просто ты очень скрытный…  
– Я – скрытный?..  
– …и я ничего о тебе не знаю, кроме того, что написано в Википедии.  
Себастьян потянулся за бокалом, налил себе до краев и отпил.  
– Ладно. Хочешь поиграть в вопросы и ответы?  
Крис обаятельно улыбнулся.  
– Возможно.  
– И кто тебя учил так топорно кокетничать… – вздохнул Себастьян, сокрушенно опуская голову. – Ну, спрашивай.  
– Я тут пересмотрел всю твою фильмографию, – снова начал Крис, с опаской на него глядя, но Себастьян только стиснул зубы, играя желваками и глядя в бокал. – У тебя очень своеобразные роли.  
– Я заметил, – напряженно отозвался Себастьян, все так же разглядывая вино.  
– Так вот. А какую роль ты бы действительно хотел сыграть?  
Себастьян наконец поднял голову, глядя на него с жалостью.  
– Гамлета.  
– Серьезно?  
– Нет.  
Крис укоризненно наклонил голову набок, излучая глазами обожание и вселенское понимание. Крис тихонько вздохнул. Крис смиренно убрал локти со стола. Крис немного поколебался, но все-таки налил себе тоже вина, с надеждой глядя на Себастьяна. И Себастьян неожиданно для самого себя хмыкнул, кивая и ухмылясь.  
– Ладно. Если кому-нибудь проболтаешься, я тебя найду и…  
– Укусишь? – вздрогнул Крис, хмурясь с неподдельным испугом, и Себастьян рассмеялся.  
– Нет. Придумаю что-нибудь поужасней.  
– Что может быть ужасней, у меня еще семь крупных планов по графику…  
– Норма Десмонд, – перебил его Себастьян. Крис замер, а его и без того округлившиеся глаза распахнулись еще шире.  
– Вау, – сказал он с благоговением.  
– Может, когда-нибудь… – начал было Себастьян и Крис воодушевленно подхватил:  
– Когда ты станешь бабулей… – он перехватил взгляд Себастьяна и тут же постарался исправиться. – Нет, ну ты обязательно будешь такой шикарной, красивой старушкой. Норма Десмонд ведь должна быть красоткой. Бывшей.  
Себастьян отставил бокал с вином и сосредоточенно потер лоб ладонью.  
– Слушай, Эванс, – сказал он задумчиво. – Кажется, я начинаю понимать. У тебя сильная близорукость?  
– Да нет, – бодро отозвался Крис. – У меня отличное зрение.  
– Тогда все серьезней. Скажи мне, что ты перед собой видишь?  
Крис покрутил головой и принялся перечислять:  
– Тарелка, вилка, нож, салфетка, бокал, бутылка вина… Ооо, а вот и наш заказ принесли!  
– Крис, – позвал его Себастьян, пытаясь отвлечь от вкусно пахнущих тарелок и судочков, выгружаемых официантом. – На меня посмотри сейчас.  
Крис послушно посмотрел.  
– И скажи, что ты видишь. Только, пожалуйста, давай обойдемся без перечисления предметов одежды.  
Крис глубоко вздохнул, складывая руки перед собой и мягко глядя на Себастьяна.  
– Хорошо. Я смотрю на тебя и вижу твои волосы... Не потому что… Это просто необычно, я же привык, что у тебя стрижка, поэтому первое, что бросается в глаза… Знаешь, любой, кому для роли пришлось бы отрастить длинные волосы, носил бы их в хвосте или еще как-то убирал. Но не ты. Не знаю, почему ты это делаешь. Не хочешь выходить из роли? Тебе просто нравится, как это выглядит?  
Крис пожал плечами и усмехнулся, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Себастьяна.  
– В любом случае это здорово. Прическа немного меняет тебя… не только внешне, я имею в виду. Это круто.  
– По-твоему, я изменился к лучшему? – не без яду осведомился Себастьян. Но Крис только сосредоточенно покачал головой.  
– Нет. Ты просто изменился. Чуть-чуть. Не лучше и не хуже. Просто немного другой… И, знаешь, мне кажется, это очень здорово, когда ты можешь меняться. Не только по работе, а меняться самому.  
– Надо же, сколько выводов из одной прически, – сухо заметил Себастьян, ему явно было не слишком уютно от этой аналитики. – Это все, или есть и другие наблюдения?  
– Твоя улыбка, – кивнул Крис. – То, как ты улыбаешься. Я не видел никого, кто бы улыбался так.  
– Как – так?  
– Почти незаметно. Мечтательно. Так… удовлетворенно, но вместе с тем тревожно, черт, это невозможно описать. Ты просто улыбаешься, даже тогда, когда не улыбаешься. Это как… – он на мгновение задумался, – как будто лесной ручей. Знаешь, на камушках. И журчит. Невозможно оторваться и не смотреть.  
Крис взял свой бокал и залпом отпил половину.  
– А еще я вижу твои глаза. Ты не знаешь, а они каждый раз разного цвета. Каждый раз, как на тебя смотрю. Сначала мне казалось, что они темные, будто наглухо запертые изнутри – когда мы только познакомились, и ты скользнул по мне взглядом, словно бы не замечая. Потом я увидел тебя рано утром, и твои глаза были голубые, как небо, прозрачные и сияющие. Ты, наверное, жаворонок, да? Или у тебя просто было хорошее настроение. Еще они бывают серыми – когда ты делаешь что-то, что тебе не нравится. Я не люблю, когда у тебя серые глаза, я не знаю, что с этим делать, – Крис на секунду замолк, с трудом сглатывая. – А когда ты меня поцеловал, глаза у тебя были зелеными. Как морская волна. Потрясающий цвет. Я еще ни у кого такого не видел.  
– Ты уверен, что тебе не показалось? – неожиданно севшим голосом спросил Себастьян.  
Крис помотал головой, хмурясь.  
– Я понимаю, что ты думаешь… ну, то есть, я предполагаю, что ты думаешь: чего этот стремный мужик от меня хочет? Что с ним не так? Он, наверное, ненормальный.  
Крис покивал сам себе, беспокойно потирая запястья.  
– Я сам не знаю, – признался он немного беспомощно. – То есть, понимаешь, я хожу и смотрю на тебя, разговариваю с тобой, и каждую секунду понимаю, что если у меня отберут эту возможность… Смотреть. Говорить. Знать, что ты где-то рядом… В общем. Мне кажется, я не смогу.  
Он поднял взгляд на замершего Себастьяна и попытался улыбнуться.  
– Нам не обязательно больше целоваться, если ты не хочешь. Это не самое нужное.  
Себастьян с полминуты смотрел на него, а потом дернул бровью.  
– Я не говорил, что не хочу.  
Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы Крис осознал.  
– Так значит, свидание? – спросил он, потихоньку разгораясь привычным сиянием. – Настоящее свидание?  
– Ну да, – вздохнул Себастьян и налил себе еще вина. – Что уж тут теперь.


End file.
